The Fourth Child
by Pizza832
Summary: Summer vacation, Megan in jail, and a fourth child. Will this child be more like Megan, Drake, or Josh?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night in San Diego. The rain was pouring down hard and lightning streaked the sky. A bolt hit the window and caused the glass to shatter. The jolt was enough to wake up Drake. He looked around and noticed that the rain was pouring in through the broken window. He threw one of his pillows at his stepbrother, Josh. Josh just rolled over like nothing happened. Drake sighed and grabbed the super soaker near his bed and squirted Josh. That woke him up.

"Drake!" he half shouted. "It's three in the morning. Why'd you wake-" Drake turned the light on and pointed towards the window. "What happened?"

"Lightning hit the window," said Drake.

"I'll go get mom and dad," said Josh, leaving to go get them. "Mom, dad, wake up."

"What is it, Josh?" asked Walter, sleepily.

"The window. Lightning hit it."

"Aaahhh!"

"What was that?" asked Audrey.

Megan walked into the room. "Lightning just hit my window." Over the past few years, Megan had turned into a criminal.

"Don't worry," said Walter. "The rain's going to stop soon."

"It's pouring."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional weather man."

They sighed and went back upstairs.

"When do you think we should tell them?" asked Audrey.

"Later."

Some time the next morning, the doorbell rang. Outside was Megan and a police officer.

"Megan, what did you do?" asked Audrey.

"She killed Dan the Cow Man," said the policeman. "I'm sorry, but she's going to jail."

"How long, officer?" asked Josh.

"Probably six months to a year."

Drake and Josh smiled at each other. Their biggest problem was now gone.

Megan left and Audrey said, "Boys, your dad and I have some news."

"Like what?" asked Drake.

"You guys are going to have another sibling."

They stood there like they couldn't believe what they heard.

Sure enough, eight months later their mom was in the hospital. Megan was still in jail so she had no idea about any of this.

"Ugh, I don't feel good," said their mom.

Drake, Josh, and Walter left to give her some privacy.

When the three of them walked back in, their mom was holding a …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was yet another boy, weight 6 pounds 11ounces.

"Well what should we name it?"Asked Megan.

"Megan they all said you are supposed to be in jail.

"I am but dad called the jail and I could come out of jail for 4 hours." Said Megan

"What are we going to call it?" Said Megan impatiently

"What about Bruce?" Said Audrey

your house?" Ask Megan

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Walter still mad at Megan for murder

"Well I think that you guys should on vacation because Bruce is born." Said Megan

"Yes that would be assume if we go and see playboy models?" Said Drake

"No said Walter

"We should go on vacation but I don't know were we are going when we are going

"Megan." Said an officer it is time for you to go back to jail.

"Well by everyone and remember me." Said Megan

I was the next day June 10 2010

"Mom today are they letting you out of the hospital ? Yes Said Mom

"Everyone I know were we are going on vacation Walt Disney World.

"Are we going to the one in California, or the one in Florida?" Asked Josh

"Florida but we are leaving Bruce at grandmas house." Said Mom

"Okay so when are we going?" Asked Drake

"From July 1-July 19." Said Walter

"So do you guys know what hotel we are going to be staying at?" Said Drake

"The Wilderness Lodge." Said Walter

The was July 1

"Drake, Josh get up it is 5am we have to be at the airport by 6am so get up!" Said Mom

"Hi mom so we will bring Bruce over before we go to the airport get see you then." Said Walter

"Drake Josh get in the car with your mother." Said Walter

Walter got the luggage went out the door locked the door and left for Walters mother house.

The mom had the baby and it was crying like crazy at the age of 50 who would want a kid.

"Grandma how are you doing?" Asked Josh

"Good." Said Grandma

"We are on a tight schedule so hear is Bruce and all of the supplies you need so have a good time love you mom." Said Walter

They went in the car and left for San Diego airport

"We are hear said Walter getting to the airport 10minutes before the plane was going to leave.

Mom called to see how they were doing and someone answered the phone and said we have your son and he hung up


End file.
